Je suis ton Dieu
by LadyoftheBonbon
Summary: Loki est destiné à gérer le royaume d'Asgard, mais la politique ne s'improvise pas; l'aide d'un tiers lui est nécessaire pour connaître toutes les ficelles de sa future fonction. Un professeur lui est ainsi exclusivement dévoué… Corps et âme. Loki/OC.
1. Leçons de légèreté

_La fiction se déroule avant les évènements du film Thor. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté celui d'Hayate Synnove et de son entourage. _

**_Certains passages sont sexuellement explicites, merci d'en tenir compte._**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

X

« Mon fils, il est temps de parfaire ton éducation. »

Loki attendait, impassible, face à son père. Odin, sur le trône, reprit d'une voix forte :

« Je suis désormais âgé, et mes forces me quittent. Il me parait nécessaire pour toi de t'apprendre la gestion d'un royaume.

Loki haussa un sourcil étonné. Lorsque Odin l'avait convoqué, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de nouvelle.

- Mais, Père… Je ne suis pas désigné pour le trône. C'est à Thor que revient cet honneur.

- En tant qu'aîné, c'est en effet la destinée qui l'attend. Toutefois…

Odin soupira.

-…Toutefois, les attributs de ton frère sont ceux d'un guerrier sanguinaire, et non d'un fin stratège. La direction d'un peuple entier ne se fait pas dans la violence et l'attaque. Pour régner, qu'il le veuille ou non, Thor aura besoin de ton aide. Tu es rusé et plus posé que lui, et saura tempérer ses ardeurs. J'en ai la conviction.

Loki resta silencieux.

- Quand est venue l'heure pour moi de prendre en charge le royaume, mon père m'avait dirigé vers un percepteur des plus doués : économie, diplomatie, affaires sociales… L'art du règne n'est pas inné Loki, il s'apprend. J'ai souhaité te faire apprendre avec celui qui m'a tout enseigné. Cependant, le temps ne l'a pas épargné plus que moi; ses forces déclinent, et je crains qu'il ne quitte ce monde prochainement.

S'ensuivit un long silence, que Loki n'osa rompre.

- Lorsque j'ai envoyé mon messager requérir son aide, il lui a toutefois soufflé entre deux poussées de fièvre que la chair de sa chair avait reçue une éducation exemplaire; qu'elle avait passé son plus jeune âge en institution politique, et serait autant apte que lui à t'enseigner les voies des affaires publiques. Je l'ai reçue il y a quelques jours; il s'agit d'une femme certes jeune, mais dont tu pourras sans nul doute tirer nombre d'enseignements fondamentaux.

- Et quand commencera cet apprentissage, Père?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Elle a intégré ses quartiers en Asgard ce matin-même. Tâche de te montrer digne de sa sagesse. »

Ayant quitté le chevet de son père, Loki ne savait que penser. Ces leçons de politique pouvaient se révéler des plus utiles, mais l'idée de commander dans l'ombre de son frère le répugnait davantage. Il craignait de plus un enseignement aussi fastidieux qu'ennuyeux, avec un professeur hautain et froid comme la glace. Mais avait-il le choix ? Bien sûr que non. Tout prince qu'il était, on ne s'opposait pas aux décisions de son père et monarque.

Le lendemain, c'est de bon matin qu'une servante vint timidement frapper à la porte de ses appartements :

« Hé bien ?

- Le roi votre Père vous a fait demander à la bibliothèque.

- La bibliothèque ? Et pour quoi faire ?

- Et bien… J'ai cru comprendre que votre tuteur vous y attendait. »

Il ne traînait pas, Odin. Commencer des cours aussi tôt n'allait pas en l'enchantant… Il sortit sans hâte, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de disserter sur la conjoncture économique actuelle. « Pourvu qu'elle soit jolie, au moins », se prit-il à espérer.

Une jeune fille menue feuilletait un ouvrage poussiéreux avec précaution. Quand elle aperçu Loki, elle le referma en hâte et lui adressa un léger sourire :

« Bonjour, Votre Majesté. Permettez-moi de me présenter : mon nom est Hayate Synnove, fille de Kirk Synnove. C'est moi qui le Roi votre Père a chargée de votre instruction politique.

Loki lui tendit machinalement la main. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et un sourire engageant, pour une professeur émérite.

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour votre fonction. Avez-vous déjà enseigné ?

- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment, répondit Hayate, gênée. Il n'y a que depuis quelques semaines que j'ai terminé ma formation et ai quitté l'Institution, et je n'ai, disons… Pas été très sollicitée depuis. Qui plus est, les connaissances politico-économiques ne sont pas les plus recherchées en terme de cours particuliers. Mais n'ayez crainte, mon Prince, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme, je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

X

Dès lors, Loki et Hayate se réunissaient un matin sur deux pendant deux à trois heures, l'un pour apprendre, l'autre pour enseigner. Tous deux réservés, leurs premières discussions étaient furtives et n'allaient jamais plus loin que les dernières attentes sociales et autres conseils en diplomatie. Mais les matinées passant, et avec elles les semaines et les mois, tous deux développèrent bientôt une certaine proximité.

Un matin qu'il étudiait à ses côtés, Loki se surprit à étudier discrètement les formes de son professeur, la jugea des plus séduisante, et son attirance pour elle se développa au rythme de leur fréquentation. Si elle n'était pas la plus belle fille de tout Asgard, ses jambes fines et ses longs cheveux bruns en faisaient se retourner plus d'un. Hayate, cependant, ne semblait pas se préoccuper outre mesure des œillades appuyées des citoyens les plus libidineux. Petit à petit, Loki souhaita l'avoir quotidiennement à ses côtés, et la jeune fille se mit à hanter ses rêves; des rêves parfois absurdes, parfois terriblement excitants, qui réveillaient le jeune prince en pleine nuit avec un trouble important.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé chaussure à votre pied à Asgard ?

Hayate, absorbée dans la lecture d'un épais manuscrit, releva la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon, mon Prince ?

- N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un de votre goût, ici ?

- De mon… Oh, je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question. Je suis venue ici pour des raisons professionnelles, vous le savez bien.

- Oh, Hayate… soupira Loki, levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle sourit.

- Bon, si vous y tenez. Les asgardiens sont plutôt biens faits dans leur genre… Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a encore tapé dans l'œil. Satisfait ? Et maintenant, si vous vous concentriez davantage sur cette étude semestrielle ? »

Il se demanda si Hayate disait vrai. Elle était souriante et agréable avec lui, mais l'était sans doute tout autant avec n'importe qui. S'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés pendant ces derniers mois, plaisantant l'un avec l'autre, Hayate maintenait toutefois un certain écart entre eux, qui le gênait et le blessait: il aurait aimé être l'objet de davantage d'affection de sa part, mais à chaque tentative de se rapprocher d'elle, elle le rejetait toujours avec douceur mais fermeté.

X

Bientôt, les jeunes gens atteignirent les dix mois d'apprentissage.

« Vous avez énormément progressé, Monseigneur.

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, je vous en prie, gronda Loki. C'est terriblement formel, nous ne sommes plus des inconnus!

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser… s'excusa la jeune professeur.

- Vous m'offensez davantage en m'appelant seulement par mon titre.

- Très bien, Prince… Loki. Sachez seulement que je suis fière de vos progrès.

Loki se radoucit.

- Et je vous les dois entièrement.

- Vous apprenez très vite, n'importe qui d'autre que moi aurait pu vous y aider.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui… répondit Loki, son regard fixé sur son interlocutrice, guettant sa réaction.

Un léger silence s'installa. Le jeune prince le regretta aussitôt : peut-être allait-il trop loin ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, il saisit sa main. Sursautant, elle la retira aussitôt.

- Hayate, je vous en prie… murmura Loki, l'implorant du regard.

Elle replongea sans un mot dans son étude de manuscrit, le rouge aux joues. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Qu'attendait-il d'une simple mortelle ? Passablement frustré et déçu, Loki retourna à ses leçons sans plus parvenir à se concentrer. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité plana dans la salle, avant qu'Hayate ne reprenne la parole :

- Loki… Vous êtes un futur souverain. Et un dieu. Comprenez bien que je ne peux pas…

Sa voix, habituellement assurée, tremblait.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et, dégageant les cheveux qui cachaient sa nuque, la mordilla.

- Comme vous le dites si bien : je suis votre _dieu_.

Il sentait les pulsations d'Hayate accélérer sous sa peau. Il enserra sa taille et la ramena contre lui.

- Si quelqu'un arrivait… ? » protesta-t-elle doucement.

Le prince fit glisser ses mains le long de sa taille, et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hayate frissonna, à la recherche de sa bouche. Loki s'empressa de l'embrasser, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, et remonta sa longue jupe jusqu'à ses cuisses, effleurant la chair nue qui s'offrait sous ses doigts. Après quelques minutes de caresses, elle se tortilla finalement contre lui, frottant à présent la paume de sa main à travers le tissu qui couvrait désormais une solide érection. D'un mouvement brusque, Loki écarta le col de la robe de la jeune fille qui se déchira sous sa poigne, révélant des seins fermes dont il mordilla les tétons; pendant ce temps, sa main s'aventurait entre les cuisses d'Hayate, que se cambra de plaisir sous la pression des doigts du dieu, retenant un gémissement. D'abord timide face aux caresses de son élève, elle s'enhardit et bientôt, le débarrassa à la hâte de sa royale tenue. Après un long baiser passionné, Hayate se hissa sur leur plan de travail, une gigantesque table de marbre qui occupait la moitié de la pièce. Loki l'y rejoint immédiatement, son corps nu au-dessus du sien, et contempla un instant l'expression concupiscente de son professeur, alors si douce et posée et il y avait encore quelques instants. Impatiente, Hayate agrippa son cou, le forçant à venir jusqu'à elle :

« Venez, faites-moi plaisir… » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il déposa quelques baisers le long de son cou, frottant son sexe durci contre l'intimité de la jeune femme qui gémit à son contact. Elle plongea ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure brune, brûlante de désir pour lui mais tentant de garder tant bien que mal à l'esprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à coucher avec un prince qui avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Sans crier gare, il s'introduisit brusquement en elle; elle ne put retenir un cri. Ses va-et-vient lui firent tourner la tête, pendant que Loki, haletant, sentait déjà son plaisir monter. Par réflexe, Hayate se cambra davantage afin de profiter au mieux de sa passion; demain, elle serait probablement congédiée pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire, autant savourer l'instant présent. Les coups de rein de Loki se firent plus pressants, et les deux amants ne purent retenir un long gémissement lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme.

Après quelques secondes de répit, Loki, haletant, s'allongea à ses côtés, sur la table. Passée l'adrénaline du sexe, Hayate reprit ses esprits et un intense sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle : elle s'était donnée à son élève sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle aurait du… Elle aurait du s'affirmer, voilà tout. Le repousser tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. La justice d'Asgard n'était pas si partiale; Hayate était une invitée de marque dans leur royaume, et Loki aurait été sans doute vaguement réprimandé pour ses avances obscènes. Leur contrat aurait été rompu. Fin de l'histoire. Mais pas un seul moment dans leur étreinte, Hayate n'avait songé à le repousser. Loki s'était toujours montré aimable et doux avec elle, et son charme était indéniable : son sourire, ses yeux… Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait attirée dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, mais leur statut rendait toute liaison inenvisageable : toute professeur issue d'un milieu aristocrate qu'elle était, c'était une mortelle qui ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec un prince, un dieu et un futur roi. D'ailleurs, Hayate n'avait pas envisagé un instant que Loki ressente le moindre désir pour elle : combien de femmes plus jolies pouvait-il avoir dans son lit en un claquement de doigt ? Cette situation était absurde. Agacée contre sa propre faiblesse, la jeune femme tenta de rassembler les lambeaux de son accoutrement et se releva à la hâte.

« Vous partez déjà ?

La question de Loki semblait sincère, mais Hayate n'y perçut qu'une injonction moqueuse.

- Comme vous le voyez, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle l'entendit quitter le plan de travail tandis qu'elle se rhabillait tant bien que mal. N'osant croiser son regard, elle se dirigea en hâte vers la porte. Il la retint, attrapant son bras.

- Vous semblez fâchée. Ai-je été incorrect ? Je pensais pourtant vous détendre… ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Dès que votre père sera mis au courant de cet incident, je serai démise de mes fonctions. Qu'y a-t-il de réjouissant dans cette perspective ?

Loki se rapprocha d'elle, fixant son regard dans le sien. Elle déglutit. Sous son apparence réservée et candide, il avait la stature d'un athlète.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il le sache ? Ce petit secret peut rester entre nous… »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hayate, qui ne put retenir un frisson. Cet homme allait lui faire perdre la raison.


	2. Le banquet

_Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais le suivant sera sans doute plus développé pour compenser._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions par review!_

* * *

Les leçons se poursuivaient, ainsi que le petit manège entre Loki et Hayate. Les deux amants se retrouvaient désormais matin et soir : le matin pour l'esprit, le soir pour le corps.

« Je vous manque donc tant, pour me réclamer à vos côtés du début à la fin de la journée ? s'amusait Loki, mordillant distraitement le lobe de son professeur, tous deux étendus sur le lit princier.

- Je refuse d'être rémunérée par votre père pour faire des galipettes, expliqua Hayate, catégorique. Sans compter que si vous ne pratiquez plus, vous perdrez vos connaissances. La mémoire et la réflexion sont des muscles qu'il s'agit d'étirer quotidiennement… Et si vous devenez inapte à diriger le royaume par ma faute, ce serait une honte sans précédent pour mon nom.

- Mais quel professionnalisme ! taquina Loki.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui me faites appeler le soir venu ? rappela Hayate à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous ne sauriez pas mieux occuper vos soirées qu'à mes côtés », assura Loki, lui administrant un long baiser. Malgré son sourire, il semblait toutefois parfaitement sérieux dans ses propos.

X

Un grand banquet fut organisé à Asgard, célébrant la venue de princes émérites venus d'un royaume voisin. L'évènement était de taille : il s'agissait de garder des relations cordiales avec ce peuple en cas de guerre. Les préparatifs du festin furent organisés des semaines à l'avance à cette occasion, les plus grands seigneurs et aristocrates étaient conviés au buffet. Odin et ses deux héritiers présideraient l'assemblée. Hayate, de par son statut familial, fut également invitée, au grand plaisir de Loki, qui espérait secrètement l'avoir assise auprès de lui et profiter ainsi, pendant toute la durée du repas, de sa compagnie.

La réception était donnée dans l'une des plus gigantesques salles du palais : des lustres luxueux éclairaient l'immense tablée fabriquée spécialement à cette occasion. Une nappe du plus fin tissu asgardien la recouvrait, et les couverts d'or massif qui y étaient disposés éblouissaient quiconque mettait un pied dans la salle.

Le soir tant attendu arrivée, les invités revêtirent leurs plus somptueuses toilettes : les hommes choisirent leur cape avec le plus grand soir, les femmes resserrèrent leur corset et poudrèrent leurs joues. Une fois la congrégation arrivée sans encombre, Odin, suivi de Thor et Loki, ouvrirent la marche jusqu'à rejoindre la salle de réception. Loki, solennel, jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil furtif dans la foule des aristocrates qui les suivait : Hayate devait forcément être parmi eux. Peu enclin à passer une soirée ennuyeuse entre deux diplomates pédants, il avait explicitement demandé au gérant de tablée de faire asseoir son professeur à ses côtés, prétextant la timidité de cette dernière : « La pauvre enfant n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de réception officielle, elle qui est si jeune ! avait minaudé Loki. Je préfère la savoir avec moi, elle sera sans doute moins intimidée… »

Les convives prirent place autour de l'immense table, guidés par les serviteurs affairés ça et là. Loki, déjà à sa place, guettait l'arrivée des nobles. Puis, il finit par l'apercevoir : elle était là, entre un seigneur bedonnant et sa femme. Hayate portait une longue robe, comme à son habitude, mais plus moulante qu'à l'ordinaire, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en boucles qui encadraient son joli minois et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Splendide. Il s'imaginait déjà la nuit venue, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pendant qu'il ôtait sa jolie tenue… Loki gardait malgré tout un air parfaitement impassible, conscient qu'il était observé de toute part et qu'un air rêveur n'était pas de circonstance, se contentant d'attendre avec impatience qu'elle le rejoigne pour complimenter son élégance.

Il déchanta cependant lorsque le gérant de tablée, proposant son siège à Hayate afin qu'elle prenne place autour du festin, ne la place ni plus ni moins qu'à côté de son frère aîné, Thor. Il eut le plus grand mal à se retenir de jeter le premier ustensile venu à la tête de ce parfait crétin, qu'il veillerait à sévèrement corriger une fois la cérémonie passée. Hayate, remarquant le regard de Loki posé sur elle, lui adressa un bref hochement de tête ainsi qu'un petit sourire consolateur. Thor, lui, n'avait rien remarqué et semblait parfaitement à son aise, déjà en grande discussion avec sa voisine de table, à qui il adressait de grands sourires.

Le banquet, bien que cérémonieux, ne tarda pas à devenir chaleureux et festif, et les plats copieux réjouissaient les convives tandis que le vin déliait les langues et réchauffait les gorges. L'immense salle fit bientôt résonner les rires et les conversations enthousiastes des uns et des autres. Seul Loki, plein de hargne, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son professeur, riant des exploits les plus cocasses de son beau parleur d'aîné.

La réception, qui se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, fut un prompt succès. Les princes étrangers, enchantés de ce bon accueil, quittèrent le royaume en assurant leur soutien inconditionnel à Asgard si les temps venaient à se troubler. Chacun regagna ses appartements et Loki, désormais seul, fit comme à son habitude mander Hayate pour la nuit.

Celle-ci survint quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosées, probablement par le vin asgardien.

« Vous m'avez demandée, mon prince ? susurra-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle se nicha aux côtés de Loki, collant son corps contre le sien et embrassant son cou. Loki la repoussa sans préavis :

- Quelle genre de relation entretenez-vous avec mon frère ?

Surprise, Hayate redressa la tête :

- Quel genre de relation voudriez-vous que j'entretienne avec lui ?

- NE VOUS RIEZ PAS DE MOI! tonna Loki, saisissant Hayate à la gorge. Elle resta interdite.

- Je suis votre roi, lui murmura-t-il, les yeux brûlant d'un regard qu'Hayate n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Votre souverain. Votre dieu. Vous me devez le respect. Est-ce bien compris ?

Lentement, Hayate acquiesça.

- Parfait. Maintenant : avez-vous eu des rapports intimes avec mon frère ?

- Non.

- Vous mentez, j'en ai la certitude ! hurla Loki, resserrant sa poigne. Hayate suffoqua, et Loki se surprit à apprécier de la brutaliser de la sorte. Hoquetant, Hayate reprit :

- Je ne l'avais… qu'aperçu… jusqu'alors. Je n'ai eu… de contact officiel avec lui… que ce soir.

Il jaugea Hayate du regard. Elle paraissait sincère. De la même main qui l'étranglait, il la projeta contre le lit avec une force stupéfiante et écarta ses cuisses avec rudesse :

- Soit. Et maintenant, mortelle, apportez donc à votre roi le plaisir qu'il mérite. »

Cette nuit-là, Loki n'eut pour Hayate aucune forme d'affection et de tendresse, se contentant de la pénétrer avec violence. Aux gémissements de plaisir qu'il lui connaissait habituellement, il n'entendit de sa bouche que des cris et douleur et quelques sanglots étouffés.

X

Jamais leur cours ne fut aussi glacial que le lendemain matin; Hayate se tenait si loin de lui qu'il peinait à entendre ses propos. Il ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir: elle l'avait rejoint dès la clôture de la cérémonie, rendant impossible un éventuel coït avec Thor. Hayate ne lui avait sans doute pas menti. Quittant son siège, il la rejoignit et lui enjoint un baise-main, espérant se faire pardonner.

« Vous savez, je crois bien avoir oublié de vous avouer à quelle point vous étiez resplendissante, hier soir.

- Vous avez oublié beaucoup de choses, hier soir, rétorqua Hayate, lui retirant rapidement sa main.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, implora Loki. C'est juste… Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'une femme telle que vous fréquente mon frère. C'est un séducteur, mais aussi un trompeur. Il pourrait vous faire beaucoup de mal.

Hayate resta silencieuse, se contentant de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

- Pardonnez-moi, poursuivit Loki d'une voix enjôleuse. J'ai perdu la raison hier soir… J'avais trop bu. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous l'assure. Vous sentir si distante est la pire des tortures pour moi… »

Il la blottit entre ses bras. Hayate, d'abord réticente, se laissa bercer par sa voix. Il sourit, victorieux.

X

« Quelle soirée hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor, pleinement remis de ses beuveries de la veille, abordait un sourire conquérant.

- En effet, admit Loki. Nos princes sont apparus pleinement satisfaits de la qualité de notre accueil. Il ajouta, sur le ton de la conversation :

- J'ai d'ailleurs constaté que tu avais sympathisé avec la fille de Kirk Synnove…

- C'est ton professeur particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Quel chanceux tu es ! Je devrais sans doute lui demander quelques leçons, à moi aussi. Ou lui faire découvrir certaines choses que l'on n'apprend pas dans les vieux grimoires… Les véritables atouts de Mjöllnir et de son manche, par exemple !

Loki émit un sourire crispé.

- Je suis enchanté de vous savoir en si bons termes. Il eut été regrettable qu'on ne l'ait pas assise à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle s'installe à mes côtés.

Loki manqua s'étouffer.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ?

- Oh, mon frère, tu n'as jamais été prêteur avec tes jouets ! sourit Thor, amusé du teint livide de son cadet. Tu passes presque toutes tes matinées à étudier avec elle. Si tu es trop timide pour lui faire la cour, ce ne sera pas mon cas. J'ai séduit beaucoup de femmes de toutes conditions sociales, mais les aristocrates, elles, sont souvent les plus… Réticentes. Et rares sont celles qui sont aussi jolies qu'elle ne l'est. Comprends-moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action. J'aime les défis, tu le sais bien ! »

X

Les mains de Loki tenaient fermement les hanches d'Hayate, la faisant frémir à chaque coup de rein. Une fois avoir joui, il la retint contre elle et lui asséna d'un ton grave :

« Je vous interdis tout contact avec Thor.

Hayate, nue contre son corps encore haletant, se retourna :

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Cessez un peu de discuter mes ordres et faites donc ce que je vous demande !

Voyant le visage de son amante s'obscurcir, il rajouta à la hâte :

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il est capable de tout lorsqu'il s'agit de femmes. C'est un guerrier à qui l'on ne refuse rien et si, par malheur, on ose lui opposer une résistance quelconque… Je serai atterré qu'il vous souille.

- Vous me souillez bien, vous, rétorqua Hayate. Et ça ne semble pas vous atterrer outre mesure.

- Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes à moi », murmura Loki au creux de son oreille et la blottissant contre son torse.

Hayate, soucieuse, s'abstint de tout commentaire.


	3. De l'insistance des dieux

_Dans un premier temps, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'ai été agréablement surprise d'en recevoir au dernier chapitre._

_Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce troisième chapitre, qui fait pratiquement le double du dernier... J'espère en tout cas que la tournure que prend cette fic vous plaît. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une fois la matinée passée, le reste de la journée de l'enseignante était complètement libre. Hayate s'enfermait généralement dans ses appartements, s'occupant avec toute forme de littérature que la gigantesque bibliothèque d'Asgard mettait à sa disposition. Elle avait récemment réussi à obtenir une épopée moderne d'une exceptionnelle rareté, racontant les aventures d'un jeune ensorceleur dans son Institution magique. « Les midgardiens se l'arrachent ! » lui avait assuré le bibliothécaire. Hayate s'apprêtait donc à retrouver le jeune sorcier et ses folles péripéties lorsqu'arrivée non loin de sa chambre, elle aperçut une forme massive qui semblait guetter son arrivée : Thor.

Trop tard pour l'éviter. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas passer sa journée à errer comme une vagabonde par crainte des éventuelles représailles de Loki… Elle s'avança donc avec assurance, lui adressant un sourire poli qu'il lui rendit.

« On m'a indiqué le chemin de vos appartements, mais j'avais oublié de tenir compte de vos rendez-vous réguliers avec Loki. Dites-moi, mon petit frère n'est pas trop récalcitrant ?

- C'est un élève comme en rêvent tous les professeurs, assura Hayate, songeant notamment à sa dernière nuit torride passée avec ledit élève.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, il a toujours eu ça dans le sang. En revanche, en ce qui me concerne… J'étais beaucoup moins brillant que lui quand nous étions enfants.

- Ça n'a pas semblé vous empêcher d'accomplir de grands exploits.

- En effet, mais je me suis toujours secrètement passionné pour l'envers du décor, assura Thor d'un air faussement grave : les discussions interminables avec de vieux fous convaincus d'avoir raison, les comptes d'apothicaire et autres débats de basse-cour qui se terminent en pugilat, ça semble tellement, vous savez…

- Tellement assommant ? Soporifique ? Fastidieux ? proposa Hayate, qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Thor en souriant. Mais avec vous… Avec vous, je suis sûr que tout ceci devient bien plus captivant à apprendre.

- Très honnêtement, j'en doute fort… Mais si cela vous subjugue à ce point, je peux toujours contacter l'un de mes confrères, qui mettra à votre disposition ses connaissances.

- A dire vrai, je préfèrerais l'une des vos consœurs.

- A dire vrai, j'ai dans l'idée que vous avez soif d'autre chose que de connaissances politiques…

- Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, admit Thor, faisant mine de tirer sa révérence.

Hayate ne put s'empêcher de rire. Aucun doute là-dessus, Thor était un séducteur hors pair. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais eu d'attirance particulière pour ce grand blond, le jugeant un tantinet trop fanfaron et impulsif.

- Votre demande m'honore réellement, mais je suis néanmoins dans le regret de décliner votre invitation; Loki occupe déjà bien assez de mon temps.

- Loki a bien de la chance… Mais je peux vous occuper d'une toute autre manière que lui, assura Thor d'une voix suave en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

L'heure était à la retraite.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais cette séance matinale avec votre frère m'a littéralement épuisée », avoua précipitamment Hayate en s'écartant du dieu de la foudre pour franchir le seuil de sa porte. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne force le passage pour entrer ; fort heureusement, il n'en fit rien et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner progressivement de ses quartiers.

Cet échange terminé, la jeune femme lut jusqu'à ce que son estomac gargouillant ne la contraigne à abandonner son roman pour rejoindre le grand réfectoire du palais. Lorsqu'elle ne mangeait pas seule dans sa chambre, Hayate ne s'y rendait généralement qu'après le grand tumulte du matin, agacée de son éternel brouhaha qui lui donnait de terribles migraines. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle déjeuna distraitement, les yeux dans le vague. Elle songeait à Loki, et à la tournure inattendue que prenait leur relation. Il semblait plus attaché à elle que jamais mais, bien que flattée, elle avait quelques appréhensions quant à la suite des évènements. Le prince, pourtant attentionné envers elle, était d'une possessivité maladive, et Hayate n'avait jamais oublié ce fameux soir où, fou de rage, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à la prendre de force. Elle frissonna à ce douloureux souvenir. _Ça ne se reproduira plus… _« Eh bien, espérons-le », marmonna Hayate pour elle-même, son repas englouti.

Elle traversait le palais pour rejoindre ses appartements, lorsque Frigga, l'épouse d'Odin et reine d'Asgard, fit son apparition.

« Votre Majesté, s'inclina respectueusement Hayate.

- Bien le bonjour, ma chère ! s'exclama Frigga. Je ne vous avais plus aperçue depuis notre dernière réception. Odin m'a informée de l'état de votre malheureux père : se porte-il mieux ?

- Autant que le lui permet sa maladie, ma Reine.

- J'en suis sincèrement navrée, se désola-t-elle. Vous savez, Odin m'a souvent parlé de Kirk comme d'un bon professeur, mais également comme d' un ami. Il a toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour votre père.

- J'en suis extrêmement honorée.

- Comment se passent vos entretiens avec mon fils cadet ? s'enquit Frigga. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas toujours très sociable, mais au-delà des connaissances que vous lui apportez, j'espère que le courant passe bien entre vous. C'est un introverti qui n'a que peu de camarades, et –oh, il me tuerait s'il m'entendait ! – je crois bien qu'il n'est pas des plus à l'aise avec les femmes…

Hayate sourit. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'avoir une véritable discussion avec Frigga, mais celle-ci lui apparaissait d'une grande douceur.

- Nous sommes assez proches, rassurez-vous, confessa Hayate, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage à ce sujet.

- J'en suis enchantée ! Loki me parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux. Mais je vous en prie, ne restons pas debout à discuter en plein courant d'air ! J'étais en train d'assister aux entraînements de nos soldats. Les avez-vous déjà vus à l'œuvre ?

- Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais eu ce plaisir...

- Eh bien, ce sera donc l'occasion ! Venez donc, installez-vous près de moi…

Hayate n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'arène d'Asgard; celle-ci était immense, couverte d'un plafond dont on distinguait tout juste les bords, et entourée de vastes tribunes sur lesquelles les deux femmes s'installèrent, au plus près de l'action. Au centre, sur le sable, l'entraînement faisait rage. Les combattants s'affrontaient au glaive ou à la lance, habillés ou torse nu, les muscles saillants. Hayate reconnut quelques-uns des soldats, qu'elle croisait de temps à autres dans le palais d'autres lui étaient parfaitement inconnus.

- Et voici mon fils ! s'écria Frigga.

Hayate sursauta: Loki se livrait donc à ce genre de rude entraînement ? Elle l'imaginait déjà dans une armure de plaque verte, l'air implacable, droit et fier, défiant ses adversaires de son sceptre, les foudroyant de son regard émeraude...

- Le voyez-vous ? Il est ici », l'interrogea Frigga, désignant du doigt l'un des soldats les plus imposants.

Avec déception, elle reconnut la chevelure blonde de Thor, qui martelait le bouclier d'un guerrier mis à terre en poussant des cris de rage. Un gong retentit : les combattants lâchèrent d'un même mouvement leurs armes, et Thor, abandonnant son marteau, tendit la main à son camarade chancelant, l'aidant à se relever. Frigga, debout, l'applaudit avec enthousiasme. Le guerrier releva alors la tête dans leur direction et Hayate sentit ses joues prendre une délicate nuance coquelicot, priant de tout son cœur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas d'aussi loin. L'homme se dirigeait à présent vers les deux femmes d'un pas assuré.

« Ma Reine, merci de votre invitation, fit Hayate dans une révérence, d'un ton plus pressé qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce spectacle était très plaisant. J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir au plus vite. Mes hommages à votre royal époux.

- Allons, restez encore un peu ! Thor se fera une joie de vous compter parmi ses admiratrices… la retint Frigga.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas un instant », songea Hayate, qui distinguait déjà du coin de l'œil la silhouette du prince aîné qui les avait rejoint.

- Bonjour, Mère, salua Thor. Vous, ici ? s'étonna-t-il enfin, apercevant la jeune femme.

- Mon fils, quelles manières envers un professeur tel que Demoiselle Synnove ! Êtes-vous donc élevé comme un rustre ?

- Toutes mes excuses, Mère… Et Mademoiselle, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Il saisit alors sa main et la baisa sans quitter Hayate du regard.

- Allez donc lui faire visiter les entrepôts de l'arène, plutôt que de jouer les sots. C'est là-bas, au sous-sol, que les guerriers conservent tout leur équipement, même leurs pièces les plus rares, expliqua Frigga à Hayate. Une érudite comme vous sera sans doute enchantée de pouvoir étudier de telles reliques.

- C'est si aimable de votre part; cependant, je dois m'éclipser, je devrai déjà –

- …Rejoindre votre bibliothèque poussiéreuse ? suggéra Thor, narquois. Elle attendra un peu. Vous finirez aveugle, à tant abîmer vos jolis yeux sur ces pages noircies…

- Thor, vraiment, vous me plongez dans un profond embarras devant notre invitée. Sont-ce donc vos compagnons de beuveries qui nourrissent un tel aplomb ?

- Toutes mes excuses, un soldat a sans doute frappé trop violemment mon crâne pendant l'entraînement. Mais accompagnez-moi donc, Demoiselle Synnove, je me ferai un plaisir de me faire pardonner… » susurra Thor, plus arrogant que jamais, en lui offrant sa main. Hayate, acculée, mourrait d'envie de lui faire subir l'humiliation d'un refus, mais la présence de Frigga et les muscles saillants du dieu blond l'en dissuadèrent : Loki avait déjà fait preuve de violence envers elle, inutile d'imaginer les tortures que pourrait lui faire subir Thor, dont les bras faisaient l'épaisseur de ses cuisses. A contrecœur, elle accepta sa paume et le suivit dans les dédales de l'arène, laissant Frigga derrière eux.

X

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un étroit vestibule qui abritait une importante porte en bois; Hayate la franchit la première, suivie du demi-dieu. La salle dans laquelle elle venait de faire irruption était immense, ses murs recouverts de haut en bas d'armes plus redoutables les unes que les autres : épées, haches, boucliers, arcs, couteaux, lances… La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'en approcha, effleurant du bout des doigts leur poignée, et tenta d'en saisir quelques-uns, mais parvint à peine à les soulever de quelques centimètres avant de les reposer à la hâte sur leur socle. Elle entendit Thor rire dans son dos.

« Si ces armes vous impressionnent tant, attendez de voir celle-ci de plus près …

Hayate se retourna : Mjöllnir, le célèbre marteau de Thor, lui faisait face.

- Je ne me déplace jamais sans lui… Ne tentez même pas de le soulever, lui conseilla-t-il; rien à voir avec une question de force, personne d'autre que moi n'y parvient. Il m'est comme lié.

Elle étudia les inscriptions gravées sur la tête du marteau, n'osant le toucher. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les origines de cette arme légendaire, mais ne s'était jamais permise de demander à son propriétaire de l'examiner plus en détail.

Comme hypnotisée par Mjöllnir, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la proximité de Thor. Quand elle se détacha finalement de la contemplation de l'objet, des cheveux blonds frottaient contre son cou, tandis que des lèvres tièdes s'étaient appliquées contre sa nuque.

- AH !

Elle sursauta si fort à ce contact inattendu qu'elle bondit littéralement. Thor, lui-même surpris, s'écarta en hâte.

- Mais enfin, à quoi jouez-vous ? lança-t-elle, furibonde.

- Vous devriez vraiment vous détendre, lui conseilla Thor, nullement gêné. Vous êtes un vrai sac de nerfs !

- Et comment puis-je me détendre, si vous me sautez dessus à la moindre occasion ? Écoutez, repris Hayate, tentant de reprendre son calme et de faire fi des battements affolés de son cœur, si vous avez cru percevoir chez moi des signes d'intérêt déplacé pour vous, j'en suis navrée; ce n'était nullement mon intention. Je suis flattée de votre… affection, vraiment. Mais sachez-le, je n'éprouve aucun désir pour –

Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et la plaqua comme le mur. Elle s'y cogna violemment et gémit. Panique. Ils étaient seuls, complètements seuls, coupés de tous. Quelle idée absurde d'avoir accompagné Frigga, puis de s'être laissée embobiner par Thor; pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée enfermée dans sa chambre ? Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, si ce n'est peut-être la supplication… Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Voilà maintenant qu'elle allait subir les assauts de Thor, en plus de ceux de Loki…

Loki.

Loki saurait tôt ou tard ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle-même se trahirait sans doute toute seule, à ses moindres suspicions et ses regards appuyés. Et s'il venait à l'apprendre, qui sait quel sort misérable l'attendrait: les insultes, les coups... Peut-être même la mort. Emporté par la colère, il ne réfléchirait pas aux conséquences de ses actes.

Thor avait rapproché son corps du sien, baisant son cou, ses mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Hayate, raidie, gardait les paupières et les lèvres obstinément fermées. Aucune raison de lui offrir la moindre satisfaction supplémentaire. Lorsqu'il tenta finalement de l'embrasser, elle détourna sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Il rit.

- Vous ne me facilitez vraiment pas la tâche…

Il finit doucement glisser ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe, l'enlaçant. Elle tenta de le repousser, en vain : ses bras la maintenaient totalement paralysée.

- Que vous êtes timide. Vous êtes vierge, peut-être ? lui murmura Thor au creux de l'oreille. Elle déglutit, nauséeuse, et rouvrit les yeux, espérant distinguer le moindre objet susceptible de la défendre, la protéger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je sais parfois me montrer très doux, rajouta-t-il, passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Soyons réaliste, j'ai affaire au meilleur guerrier d'Asgard, songea Hayate pour elle-même. De toute manière, il me tient : je suis incapable du moindre mouvement. » Ses derniers espoirs l'abandonnèrent. Elle se résigna, la rage au ventre.

Sans grand empressement, Thor multiplia ses caresses et ses baisers quelques instants, avant de finalement se détacher d'elle pour la dévisager, visiblement peiné:

- Vous n'en avez pas vraiment envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta interdite.

- Est-ce que je vous donne actuellement l'impression d'avoir envie de vous ? articula-t-elle lentement, tentant de maîtriser sa fureur.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Thor, avec l'air penaud d'un gamin pris en faute. Je ne sais pas… J'ai simplement pensé que vous n'osiez pas venir vers moi. Et puis, vous m'avez dit-

- Je vous ai dit non. Et non, c'est _non_, espèce de sombre fou ! Le langage de vous autres, dieux, diffère-t-il donc tant de ceux des simples mortels ?

Elle avait hurlé ses derniers mots, qui se répercutèrent en écho dans la grande salle. Le regard du demi-dieu se fit glacial tandis qu'il serrait ses poings.

« Qu'il m'attaque, pensait Hayate, la mâchoire crispée, tremblante de rage. Je ne suis sans doute pas capable de grand-chose face à lui, mais je me défendrai. »

Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux dans une atmosphère électrique puis, après un long silence, Thor lança:

- Soit. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je vous raccompagne à l'extérieur. »

X

Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Une fois la colère retombée, la peur l'envahit : que risquait-elle en ayant repoussé et insulté Thor ? Rien de bon, probablement. Elle jeta un œil vers lui, à la dérobée : si guilleret habituellement, son visage était fermé dans une expression contrariée. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure: les châtiments corporels étaient-ils encore d'actualité à Asgard... ? Brusquement, Thor prit la parole:

« J'implore votre pardon.

Elle interrompit sa marche, éberluée.

- J'ai été particulièrement grossier et insultant envers vous, poursuivit Thor, l'air grave. Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure : vous n'avez jamais suggéré la moindre attirance pour moi. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Qu'était-elle sensée répondre à ça ? Elle ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je... M-merci, prononça-t-elle péniblement.

- Je vous laisserai vaquer à vos occupations, désormais. J'en fais le serment.

Elle acquiesça, esquissant un léger sourire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le mauvais fond que lui attribuait Loki, après tout… Ils reprirent alors leur trajet, tous deux moins soucieux.

- Hay… Demoiselle Synnove, puis-je vous poser une simple question ?

- Faites.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous repoussé ? Ne suis-je pas à votre goût ? Ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre, ajouta précipitamment Thor, remarquant le regard suspicieux d'Hayate. En voilà un qui n'était pas habitué à être éconduit par ces dames…

- J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'est tout à fait honorable de votre part de vous réserver pour lui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Thor, je ne me _réserve_ pas pour lui, soupira Hayate. Je souhaite simplement lui rester fidèle.

- …Oh, répondit-il, dubitatif.

- Mais c'est visiblement une notion qui vous dépasse…

Thor partit d'un rire tonitruant.

- Complètement, je dois bien l'avouer !

Puis, après une courte pause:

- Dites… Est-ce quelqu'un d'Asgard ?

Hayate leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Vous me plaquez de force contre un mur, manquez me violer, et maintenant, je dois me confier sur votre épaule? Vous êtes un drôle, vous…

- Pas un instant je n'ai songé à vous forcer, s'offusqua Thor, dans une mimique indignée. Je vous le jure. Je suis un séducteur, par un violeur !

- Et comment étais-je censée le deviner?

-…

-…

- Alors… Est-ce que je le connais ?

- Pour l'amour du Ciel !

- Bon, bon, très bien. Gardez vos petits secrets pour vous, lança Thor, boudeur.

Avec soulagement, la jeune femme constata la lumière du jour qui filtrait au bout du couloir : ils étaient enfin remontés à l'extérieur. Cette visite cauchemardesque se terminait finalement.

- Il ne s'agit tout de même pas de Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Hayate se décomposa subitement.

- B-bien sur que non, v-voyons !

A l'instant où elle prononçait ces mots, elle avait conscience d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité.

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit.

- Oh, c'est _adorable_ ! Ça me rappelle ces beaux contes que me lisait ma nourrice avant de m'endormir; vous savez, la jolie bergère qui tombe amoureuse de son prince…

- Par pitié, taisez-vous donc, siffla Hayate, cramoisie.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le faire taire. En brisant son cou entre ses doigts, par exemple.

- Et bien? Vous êtes-vous déclarée à lui? Est-ce réciproque ? demanda Thor, avide de détails.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Leurs sandales foulaient à présent le sable de l'arène tandis qu'ils regagnaient les tribunes.

- Écoutez, oubliez cette désastreuse conversation, d'accord ? N'en parlez à personne. Surtout pas au concerné. Vous me devez bien ça, après vos assauts de bête en rut.

Thor avait retrouvé son air radieux.

- Fort bien, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai été ravi de cette entrevue, Demoiselle Synnove. Elle était pour le moins riche en rebondissements !

Il semblait avoir parfaitement occulté leur mésaventure, quelques instants plus tôt.

- Tenez, vous avez de la chance : regardez donc qui est aux côtés de Mère !

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de Hayate lorsque, levant les yeux, elle reconnut dans les tribunes le teint pâle et la chevelure brune de Loki auprès de Frigga. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Allez donc, ne soyez pas si timide, l'encouragea Thor, la poussant délicatement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, marmonna Hayate, davantage pour elle qu'à son interlocuteur.

Toute fuite était inutile: ils étaient seuls dans l'arène, impossible de les avoir manqués du haut des tribunes.

Lorsqu'arrivée devant lui, Loki posa son regard émeraude sur elle, puis saisit sa main pour y offrir un baiser :

- Bien le bonjour, Demoiselle Synnove.

- Que vous avez été longs ! se plaignit Frigga. Heureusement, mon fils est venu me tenir compagnie jusqu'à votre retour. L'entrepôt d'armes vous a-t-il donc tant captivée ?

- Impossible de l'en détacher, assura Thor, un sourire en coin.

Loki semblait aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée; comme à son habitude, il ne lui accordait pas d'égard particulier en public. Difficile de deviner ses pensées.

- Rien ne sert de rester ici plus longtemps, l'entraînement s'est achevé depuis belle lurette, soupira Frigga en s'éventant. Je m'en vais rejoindre mes appartements; Hayate, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère vous revoir au plus vite.

- Moi de même », assura la jeune femme dans une révérence.

Famille royale et professeur se séparèrent ainsi sur quelques formules de politesse supplémentaires. Mais lorsque Hayate rejoignit en hâte ses quartiers, pourtant éloignés des appartements royaux, elle avait encore la vision désagréable du regard perçant de Loki qui la transperçait de part en part, comme cherchant à la sonder.


	4. Gravé dans la chair

_Nouveau chapitre ! Pour les âmes sensibles, il contient un passage assez sanglant. _

_N'hésitez pas à poster quelques reviews, c'est toujours plaisant :)  
_

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Hayate relisait la même phrase de son roman. Elle était incapable de concentration et sursautait au moindre bruit. La nuit était tombée, et un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac : Loki la réclamerait d'un instant à l'autre. Après l'incident de l'après-midi, où elle s'était malencontreusement retrouvée seule à seule avec Thor, qui s'était montré très entreprenant envers elle avant de finalement la libérer, elle n'espérait même plus la clémence de son amant maladivement jaloux. La pendule résonna : onze heures. L'attente était insupportable: elle aurait préféré en finir au plus vite, recevoir ses insultes et ses coups, et entamer une nouvelle journée. L'idée d'être à la merci de cet homme la terrifiait, mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, elle éprouvait encore un brin d'affection pour lui : lorsqu'il ne sombrait pas dans des crises de folie, c'était un homme séduisant en tout point. Perdue dans ses pensées, de brefs cognements à sa porte la firent violemment sursauter.

« Entrez, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'une des servantes de Loki apparut dans l'entrebâillement, murmurant :

- Demoiselle Synnove, Monseigneur Loki vous réclame. »

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, les battements de son cœur s'affolant dans sa cage thoracique. La jeune femme saisit un léger voile de soie pour en entourer ses épaules, et traversa silencieusement le palais à la rencontre du prince. Puis, elle dépassa les gardes qui la saluèrent, et, finalement arrivée devant sa porte, prit une forte inspiration et toqua. La voix familière de Loki l'invita à entrer.

Il était allongé sur son lit, feuilletant un manuscrit lorsqu'elle s'avança timidement. Levant les yeux, il l'aperçut, lui sourit et déposa son livre, tapotant le matelas :

« Venez donc me rejoindre, ma douce. »

Étonnée d'un accueil aussi chaleureux, elle obéit docilement et s'assit près de lui. Aussitôt, il se saisit d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, faisant glisser sa langue souple contre la sienne. Hayate ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir, et enlaça la taille du jeune homme. Sans rompre le baiser, il glissa sa main vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les caressant du bout des doigts. Elle frissonnait : ces mois passés à prendre du plaisir ensemble faisaient de Loki un amant hors-pair, qui connaissait son corps et ses zones érogènes mieux qu'elle-même. Ses doigts remontaient avec une insoutenable lenteur vers son intimité, déjà trempée par ces marques de tendresse inespérées. Elle gémit une seconde fois, impatiente, faisant rire Loki qui, vicieux, ralentit encore davantage sa progression. Enfin, il finit par effleurer le clitoris boursouflé d'Hayate, qui manqua jouir sous l'émotion et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Brûlante de désir, elle fixa son regard dans le sien:

« Je vous veux, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il émit un petit rire une nouvelle fois, puis, passant sa main dans sa chevelure:

- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez, pourtant… Vous n'avez pas été très sage.

Elle mordilla sa nuque, espérant le faire succomber au plus vite. Loki, lui, continuait à caresser ses longs cheveux, et en porta une poignée à son nez :

- C'est bien ce que je craignais : ils portent son odeur.

Interloquée, Hayate se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je veux dire que mon frère a passé sa main dans vos cheveux, tout récemment, répondit Loki d'un ton posé.

Elle resta interdite, ne sachant que répondre. Il soupçonnait déjà ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt, mais ne semblait manifester nul signe de colère. Au contraire, il paraissait étonnamment serein.

- Êtes-vous fâché ? osa-t-elle finalement lui demander.

- Oh, qui ne le serait pas ? Je vous avais défendu de vous retrouver à ses côtés, et l'instant d'après vous vous débrouillez pour finir en tête-à-tête avec lui pendant un certain laps de temps… Chercheriez-vous à me narguer ?

Le regard de Loki se fit insistant. Hayate se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Écoutez… Je reconnais qu'il a tenté de me séduire. Mais il s'est ravisé au dernier moment. Vous avez ma parole qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus!

Loki éclata d'un grand rire, trop perçant pour être sincère.

- Vous espérez vraiment me faire croire ces sottises ? Le grand, beau, séduisant dieu de la foudre Thor, à qui aucune femme ne résiste – sauf vous, bien évidemment -, qui vous laisserait tranquillement repartir après que vous aillez repoussé ses avances ? Quel héroïsme !

Il semblait presque jubiler en prononçant ses mots. Hayate resta silencieuse.

- Quand bien même vous auriez refusé son corps, mon frère est bien trop orgueilleux pour risquer de voir se propager la rumeur selon laquelle une femme telle que vous l'aurait méprisé comme un vulgaire paysan crotté.

- Loki, vous déraisonnez.

Son regard se fit glaçant et Hayate n'osa rien rajouter de plus. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se dévisageant en silence. Enfin, Loki reprit la parole sur un ton plus léger :

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur, après tout. Thor a bien davantage de succès que moi auprès de la gent féminine, il était inévitable que vous cédiez à la tentation. Toutefois… poursuivit Loki, pensif, rien ne me dit que vous ne recommencerez pas le même petit jeu avec un autre. Un soldat, un seigneur, un blond, un brun, un jeune, un vieux, que sais-je ? Je ne connais pas tous vos goûts, après tout. Or, même si vous me blessez en cédant à Thor, il a le mérite d'être mon frère, mon égal. Mais si vous vous amourachiez d'un vulgaire homme du peuple… Oh, j'en serai _terriblement_ malheureux.

Hayate soutenait son regard, malgré ses mains qui commençaient à trembler. « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, pensait-elle de toutes ses forces. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Il s'obstine dans sa folie. » Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à deviner où il voulait en venir.

Sans crier gare, il saisit brusquement son bras, le tordit et la plaqua de force contre le lit, face contre matelas : elle poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de se débattre, mais il la tenait fermement d'une main, tandis que l'autre fouillait le contenu d'un tiroir de sa table de chevet, à entendre le cliquettement d'objets qui s'entrechoquaient. Il s'adressait à elle pendant ce temps :

- Vous savez ce que l'on fait de ses biens les plus précieux ?

Elle tentait d'échapper à sa poigne, qu'il resserra davantage.

- Répondez-moi ! exigea-t-il.

- On en prend le plus grand soin, la plupart du temps, haleta Hayate, grimaçant de douleur.

- C'est une idée, concéda Loki en se penchant sur elle. Mais parfois, même nos biens les plus chers ne comprennent pas ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour eux. C'est donc à leur propriétaire de trancher à leur place, s'ils sont incapables de le faire par eux-mêmes.

Elle essaya de s'arc-bouter pour distinguer ce qu'il manigançait dans son dos, en vain.

- Vous pensez sans doute que je suis un piètre amant, à vous traiter de la sorte. Mais si j'agis ainsi, sachez que c'est dans votre intérêt. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que personne ne vous fasse de mal.

Tout en parlant, il souleva la jupe d'Hayate, révélant ses fesses rebondies. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses courbes, la maintenant toujours contre le lit. « Des sévices. Encore », songea Hayate, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se saisir d'un objet qu'il avait posé près de son corps, et tourna sa tête juste à temps pour distinguer ce dont il s'agissait.

Un long scalpel, tranchant à souhait.

- L-Loki…

- Thor trouve que je ne suis pas prêteur, mais je crois qu'il a raison, continuait ce dernier, imperturbable. Petit, il me chipait souvent mes jouets favoris et me les rendait en lambeaux. Il disait qu'ils étaient autant à lui qu'à moi. Ça me plongeait dans des colères noires... Alors, vous savez ce que je faisais ?

Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hayate.

- Loki, je vous en prie… Je vous en conjure…

- Je les marquais de mon nom.

Une intense douleur déchira brutalement le bas du dos de la jeune femme, qui hurla sur le coup. Son corps entier se convulsait sous la lame aiguisée du scalpel, qui traça lentement, en lettres capitales, le nom de son propriétaire pendant de longues minutes. Hayate crut son corps en feu, tant chaque parcelle de celui-ci irradiait de douleur. Elle cria de plus belle, s'en déchirant les cordes vocales, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pour former de petites auréoles sur les draps princiers.

- Chttt, cessez de gigoter, conseilla Loki, appliqué dans sa besogne. C'est presque terminé…

La lame du scalpel s'incrusta profondément dans sa peau, sa progression facilitée par le sang qui lubrifiait sa chair, traçant de longs sillons avant de finalement se retirer. Hayate, contractée sous la douleur, s'effondra, sur le point de perdre connaissance.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si terrible », conclut Loki d'un ton joyeux, relâchant finalement son étreinte.

La jeune femme parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle, son visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux vides. La voix de Loki lui parut soudain lointaine et ses yeux voyaient trouble. Elle avait seulement conscience du liquide chaud et épais qui coulait le long de sa cuisse : son propre sang.

Incapable de regagner ses quartiers dans un tel état, Loki avait demandé à sa servante de la raccompagner. Lorsque celle-ci découvrit le corps d'Hayate, gisant sur le lit et baignant dans son sang, elle poussa un long cri d'effroi. Loki la gifla sans préavis :

« Taisez-vous donc, idiote, lui siffla-t-il. La porte est ouverte, vous allez réveiller tout le palais. Portez-la jusqu'à sa chambre, déshabillez-la, appliquez une compresse sur sa blessure et couchez-la.

- O-oui, Monseigneur », bégaya la pauvre femme, qui traîna le corps inconscient de la jeune femme non sans mal et observa scrupuleusement les consignes de son maître, trop effrayée à l'idée de subir le même sort que la malheureuse.

X

Le matin venu, les rideaux laissèrent filtrer quelques minces rayons de soleil. Hayate, blanche comme un linge, n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit-là. Alertée par sa forte fièvre, une domestique avait fait dépêcher une infirmière, qui avait posé un linge humide contre son front et jetait de temps à autres un regard inquiet aux larges taches pourpre qui imbibaient par endroits les draps de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé les couvertures pour panser sa plaie, elle ne put retenir un glapissement d'horreur :

« Par Odin, Demoiselle ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé hier pour avoir votre cuisse en pareil état ?

- Je… J'ai été mordue par un énorme chien errant, inventa Hayate d'une voix hésitante. Mentir n'était pas son fort, même si ce n'était pas entièrement faux: un molosse aux yeux émeraude et à la crinière brune l'avait véritablement attaquée, la nuit dernière.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher pendant plusieurs jours, je le crains. Je vais vous préparer une décoction et chercher un baume cicatrisant –même si je doute qu'il serve à grand-chose, vue la profondeur de la blessure. Pourvu que ça ne s'infecte pas…

- Quant à moi, je me chargerai d'annuler vos prochaines leçons avec Monseigneur Loki », ajouta sa domestique, restée à son chevet.

Hayate, somnolente, hocha lentement la tête.

X

La jeune femme resta alitée les premiers jours de sa convalescence, le moindre mouvement de sa jambe la faisant horriblement souffrir. Sa seule compagnie était sa servante, qui nettoyait régulièrement sa blessure, tentait de la rafraîchir au mieux lors des pics de température provoqués par la fièvre et lui apportait de quoi reprendre des forces. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe : les marques n'avaient rien d'une morsure, mais son statut lui interdisait formellement de poser toute question indiscrète à Hayate.

Un soir, alors que la blessée se reposait lovée dans son lit, on lui annonça une visite. Elle se redressa, heureuse de recevoir un invité qui l'occuperait quelques instants. Son corps se glaça pourtant lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Loki, qui s'avança doucement jusqu'à son chevet.

« Bonjour, chère Hayate, prononça-t-il d'une voix feutrée, saisissant délicatement sa main pour la baiser. On m'a informé que vous ne vous portiez pas au mieux… J'en suis véritablement désolé.

Elle sentit son cœur affolé marteler sa poitrine. Elle ne serait pas alitée en ce moment s'il s'était montré raisonnable… Comptait-il l'achever?

- Pourquoi ce regard effrayé ? s'amusa-t-il, s'asseyant auprès d'elle. Est-ce que je vous fais peur ?

- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis souffrante ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents d'une voix rauque. Cette brusque proximité lui donnait la nausée.

- Un chien errant, m'a-t-on dit. Je suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant de votre discrétion quant à la nature de notre relation : proférer des accusations infondées n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses… Mais vous êtes une femme intelligente, et en aviez parfaitement conscience, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement sa main.

Hayate détourna son regard.

- Tenez, j'ai pensé à vous : je vous ai rapporté de quoi lire un peu jusqu'à votre rétablissement. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus original que des fleurs…

Il déposa les quelques ouvrages poussiéreux sur sa table de chevet, puis reporta son attention sur son enseignante : elle était blafarde et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Elle s'obstinait à fixer le vide, ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard, tâchant de lui dissimuler au mieux son angoisse. Finalement, elle articula :

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insouciant après les tortures que vous l'avez infligées il y a quelques jours de cela ? Comment pouvez-vous seulement me regarder dans les yeux et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ? jeta Hayate, hors d'elle.

Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, sa rancœur la faisant trembler de rage. Elle aurait voulu poursuivre, mais sa tête lui tournait et elle gémit : la fièvre reprenait de plus belle.

- Allons, allons, cessez de dire de telles bêtises, la cajola Loki, bordant ses draps. Vous êtes exténuée. Il vous faut du repos, voilà tout…

Quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois. Soulagée de ne plus se retrouver en la seule compagnie de Loki, la jeune femme invita immédiatement à entrer.

Frigga, suivie de Thor, se tenaient tous deux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la reine poussa un cri :

- Oh, ma pauvre, pauvre enfant ! Vous êtes pâle comme la mort !

Elle se précipita sur elle, la main contre sa bouche dans une mimique de compassion. Thor se rapprocha à son tour du lit et baisa sa main, l'air grave.

- Il y a nombre de chiens féroces à Asgard, mais soyez certain que si un molosse d'une telle agressivité est retrouvé, il sera exécuté sur-le-champ, assura-t-il.

- Comme la Reine et ses princes sont aimables de se soucier d'une humble femme telle que moi, soutint Hayate, souriant faiblement.

- Comment une telle chose a –t-elle pu se produire ? se lamenta la Reine.

- La nuit tombée, voulant gagner du temps sur mon trajet pour rentrer jusqu'à mes appartements, j'ai voulu passer par les ruelles marchandes. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive… C'est là que j'ai rencontré le chien, une bête redoutable. J'avais du gibier avec moi pour préparer le déjeuner du lendemain, je suppose que c'est son odeur qui l'a poussé à l'attaque…

Hayate avait eu le temps de construire tout un scénario pendant sa convalescence. Accuser Loki aurait provoqué un tollé général, et elle aurait perdu toute crédibilité auprès des seigneurs d'Asgard, sans oublier la famille royale qui l'aurait expulsée du royaume sans ménagement, ruinant au passage sa réputation, son rang et sa profession.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous montrer cette vilaine morsure ? proposa soudain Thor. S'il a laissé des empreintes de crocs, on pourrait l'identifier avec davantage de précision. Étant donné l'importante profondeur de la cicatrice, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un loup !

Hayate fut prise de panique. Un loup qui signait ses méfaits 'Loki' ?

- Mon frère, intervint Loki, Demoiselle Synnove a vécu suffisamment de situations pénibles ces derniers temps pour exhiber sa cuisse meurtrie devant nous, ne croyez-vous pas ? De plus, avez-vous pensé à Mère ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle souhaite assister à tel spectacle morbide ?

Pour toute réponse, Frigga s'éventa précipitamment.

- Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois, Monseigneur Thor : c'était bien un chien. Le retrouver m'importe peu: ce qui est fait est fait, ajouta Hayate. Mais soyez assuré que votre bienveillance me touche.

- Vous semblez épuisée, constata Frigga. Je ne souhaite pas vous importuner davantage; mes pensées vous accompagnent. Rétablissez-vous au plus vite.

- A bientôt, Demoiselle Synnove, la salua à son tour le dieu de la foudre. Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, observant Loki du coin de l'œil, resté près d'elle tout au long de l'entretien.

La mère et son aîné ayant quitté son chevet, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec lui.

- Il est vrai que vous semblez bien pâle, confirma le prince brun: nos visites vous ont probablement épuisée. Je vais sans doute prendre congé… Excepté si vous souhaitez encore ma présence auprès de vous.

Il avait presque prononcé cette dernière phrase sur le ton de la supplication. Sans un regard pour lui, Hayate lui intima sèchement:

- Allez-vous-en.

Dans un soupir, il se releva et appliqua un baiser sur le front nu de la jeune femme.

- N'oubliez jamais que je vous aime », lui chuchota-t-il tendrement avant de s'éloigner, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.


	5. Résistance

_Merci pour vos reviews! La fiction comptera 7 chapitres au total, tout est déjà rédigé. _

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées, et Hayate avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Certes, sa cicatrice était encore profonde et à vif, mais la douleur était devenue supportable. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu dans le miroir, pour la première fois, la marque de Loki au-dessus de ses fesses, elle avait hoqueté : sa signature s'étalait sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres, où s'était gravé lisiblement, en lettres capitales, le nom du dieu sur sa chair boursouflée: L-O-K-I. Elle évita soigneusement de recroiser cette cicatrice dans le miroir à l'avenir.

Le quotidien reprit son cours, et avec lui les leçons à dispenser à Loki. Ecoeurée par le sadisme et la cruauté de son élève, elle tentait de rester le plus neutre possible envers lui, ne lui manifestant plus le moindre signe d'affection. Loki s'en rendit bientôt compte, et tenta de la reconquérir par tous les moyens : il se montra plus doux et prévenant que jamais, la comblant de caresses et de présents, profitant du moindre contact pour l'embrasser, lui promit monts et merveilles, alla même jusqu'aux larmes pour la convaincre de la sincérité de son amour pour elle.

Mais ses efforts furent vains : Hayate restait obstinément distante et froide, et ne prononçait plus le moindre mot en-dehors de leurs cours. Sous ses ordres, elle le rejoignait toutefois la nuit venue dans sa couche, mais là encore, les espoirs de Loki de la voir témoigner un peu d'amour envers lui s'envolèrent : il avait beau caresser, lécher, titiller chaque parcelle de son anatomie, elle restait insensible à ses suppliques et Loki finissait par lui faire l'amour seul, sans un bruit et sans plaisir, le corps d'Hayate aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Un soir, las de son indifférence, il poussa un hurlement de rage et déchira les draps qui les recouvrait avant de la saisir par les épaules pour la secouer violemment :

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareille torture de votre part? QU'AI-JE DONC FAIT ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, le fusillant du regard. Enfin, elle prononça d'un ton froid :

- Dois-je donc vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Seigneur ? La lame d'un couteau contre ma chair, voilà ce qui vous vaut mon dédain. »

X

« Pour notre prochaine séance, je souhaiterais que vous appreniez les figures économiques midgardiennes de ces trois dernières décennies, que nous venons d'étudier ensemble.

Elle rangeait ses notes dans sa sacoche de cuir lorsque son élève lui lança:

- Avez-vous seulement tenu à moi un jour ?

Elle ne releva pas immédiatement la tête. Il était encore assis à sa place, devant elle, la fixant de ce même regard brûlant qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

- Votre requête n'a aucun rapport avec notre cours.

- Assez, gémit Loki, assez. Pitié…

Lorsqu'elle l'observa, il avait les traits tirés de ceux dont le sommeil était troublé. Elle prit le temps de sa réponse, savourant l'affliction palpable de Loki. A son tour de faire souffrir.

- Bien sûr que je tenais à vous, répondit Hayate d'une voix posée. Je vous ai même aimé, profondément.

Une lueur d'espoir persistait sur le visage, alors soucieux, de son élève.

- Mais… A présent ?

Elle empila les derniers ouvrages techniques qui jonchaient leur table de travail, puis lança avec désinvolture :

- A présent, je ne vous aime plus. Je crois même que vous m'indifférez.

Elle saisit sa sacoche pour quitter la salle au plus vite, lorsque Loki tira brusquement, sous l'ample manche de sa robe, un long poignard. Hayate se raidit instantanément.

- Lâchez ceci immédiatement, glapit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous, rassurez-vous, sourit Loki en contemplant la lame affûtée qu'il faisait glisser sous ses doigts. Soudain, il se leva et tendit le manche de l'arme vers son professeur:

- Je veux que vous m'infligiez ce que je vous ai infligé. Faites-moi souffrir. De votre main, ça ne sera qu'une délicieuse torture…

Elle l'observa, éberluée.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'y tiens, insista-t-il. Faites ceci pour moi, et nous serons quitte. Ainsi pourrez-vous peut-être m'aimer à nouveau…

Hayate secoua la tête, ne sachant plus que dire. Elle était loin d'avoir prévu que les évènements tourneraient de cette façon…

- Loki, les sentiments amoureux ne fonctionnent pas de la sorte. Je… Je serai incapable de vous infliger cela. Et je ne le veux pas.

Elle reprit son souffle, puis, face au mutisme de Loki, prononça enfin ces mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis trop longtemps :

- S'il vous plait, Loki… Oubliez-moi. Vous avez le pouvoir de rompre notre contrat à tout instant. Ne nous voyons plus. C'est ce qui serait le plus raisonnable pour nous deux. Notre rencontre ne mène nulle part, vous en avez conscience aussi bien que moi…

- Ainsi donc, vous ne voulez plus de moi en tant qu'élève? Vous préférez me rayer de votre vie ? demanda doucement Loki.

Il lui apparaissait tout à coup si faible et vulnérable, à l'image du plus innocent des enfants. Elle éprouva le brusque besoin de lui arracher son couteau des mains et de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais c'était de la folie : tôt ou tard, sa passion se transformerait une nouvelle fois en violence incontrôlable, et les sévices qu'il lui infligerait la conduiraient un jour à la démence, peut-être même à la mort.

- Que les Dieux vous gardent, M-Monseigneur, balbutia-t-elle finalement, tournant précipitamment les talons. Prendre la fuite était lâche, mais sa cuisse endolorie l'invitait à quitter les lieux au plus vite, de crainte de nouvelles violences.

- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix.

Elle fit volte-face à cette dernière phrase, juste à temps pour apercevoir Loki, le bras nu tendu devant lui, qui enfonçait lentement la lame du couteau contre ses veines, traçant un large sillon grenat vers l'intérieur de son bras.

- Voyez ce que vous me forcez à faire, gémit-il, la fixant du regard, tandis que son sang chaud ruisselait le long de son avant-bras pour se répandre, dans une flaque sombre, sur le sol.

Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur, tandis qu'une mare de sang se formait autour du corps qui s'était effondré.

- Gardes ! appela-t-elle à pleins poumons. GARDES ! »

X

Le geste du prince cadet avait secoué tout le palais; si la famille royale avait demandé à garder une certaine discrétion sur cette information, le bouche-à-oreille avait rapidement fait son œuvre et les hypothèses les plus malvenues circulèrent: certains diagnostiquaient chez Loki des symptômes de schizophrénie, d'autres le soupçonnaient de s'être voué aux arts occultes. La plupart, en revanche, y voyaient là un acte de bouffonnerie à ne pas prendre au sérieux, uniquement destiné à attirer l'attention: pour eux, Loki n'était qu'un couard qui recevait des égards immérités, seulement dûs à son statut de fils d'Odin.

Si Hayate n'était que rarement prise à parti - peu savaient qu'elle s'était trouvée là à cet instant - , elle savait bien ce que le peuple pensait de son prince; paniquée à l'idée de devoir justifier de l'acte de son élève, elle se montrait plus taciturne que d'ordinaire et s'était réfugiée des jours entiers au cœur de la bibliothèque, celle-là même dans laquelle ils se réunissaient, Loki et elle. Malgré les récents incidents, l'endroit lui était le plus familier de tout Asgard : là, elle pouvait lire et apprendre une quantité illimitée de savoirs sans crainte d'être dérangée, mais surtout, c'est ici qu'elle avait rencontré Loki et cédé à ses avances pour la première fois.

En pleine étude d'un long parchemin poussiéreux, on toqua à la lourde porte et Frigga fit son apparition. Elle avait considérablement maigri et ses traits étaient tirés, sans doute par l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil.

« Majesté, la salua Hayate dans une révérence.

- Vous lisiez ? Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je viens de rendre visite à Loki. Les guérisseurs sont plutôt optimistes quant à son état de santé: il devrait s'en sortir. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez en être informée au plus vite.

- C'est très aimable de votre part… Me voilà soulagée. Mais vous ne semblez pas tranquillisée pour autant, si je puis me permettre…

- Vous voyez juste, répondit doucement Frigga, s'avançant jusqu'à son interlocutrice. Car, même si ses jours ne sont plus en danger, mon enfant a tout de même attenté à sa propre vie… Et je n'en connais toujours pas la raison.

Hayate resta silencieuse.

- Je l'ai supplié de me révéler la source de mon mal, mais il refuse obstinément de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Je veux que mon fils soit heureux et en pleine santé…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé… Vous étiez avec lui à ce moment… Vous passez tellement de temps ensemble… Vous, vous devez savoir, n'est-ce pas… ?

Hayate n'osa soutenir le regard suppliant de Frigga. Après le geste de Loki, la jeune femme, bouleversée, avait été incapable d'expliquer à quiconque l'acte de son élève. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de saisir l'ambiguïté du personnage, tantôt bourreau, tantôt victime. Mais s'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, elle avait sa part de responsabilités; et comment l'expliquer à Frigga sans lui révéler leur liaison et sa complexité ?

- Je ne sais rien, risqua Hayate.

- Vous mentez, j'en suis convaincue. Mais je suppose que c'est un secret qu'il tient à tout prix à protéger de moi… soupira Frigga. Comptez-vous au moins l'honorer de votre compagnie? Hormis son frère Thor et moi-même, ses visiteurs se font rares. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Je doute qu'il trouve un quelconque réconfort en ma présence, Majesté.

Hayate n'avait en effet pas osé retrouver Loki depuis sa convalescence, s'informant de sa santé auprès de tiers. Frigga lui adressa un regard triste :

- Pourquoi cela ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, prise au piège.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma Reine, mais je ne peux vous le révéler dans l'immédiat.

- Je vois, soupira Frigga, résignée. Faites comme bon vous semble. Mais si vous changez d'avis, je reste intimement persuadée que Loki sera ravi de vous retrouver, et ce quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous », conclut-elle avant de la quitter.

X

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, s'était interdit tout contact avec lui, mais finalement prise de remords et par compassion pour la détresse de la Reine, Hayate se tenait devant la porte de l'asile asgardien, sorte de retraite coupée de l'agitation citadine où pouvaient se reposer les grands blessés. Elle hésita longuement, le nœud au ventre, manqua fuir, puis se ressaisit avant de frapper quelques coups. Le silence lui répondit. Précautionneusement, la jeune femme poussa la porte et s'introduisit sans un bruit dans la chambre où Loki, allongé dans un grand lit, semblait assoupi. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rapprocha du malade: il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, son avant-bras entier entouré de longs bandages serrés. Ses paupières fermées, seul son torse gonflant et descendant sous les draps à un rythme régulier assurèrent Hayate de sa survie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentit un immense soulagement à l'idée de le savoir hors de danger : être, de près ou de loin, responsable de la mort de son élève aurait été plus qu'elle n'aurait pu en supporter. Elle le contempla à son aise pendant quelques instants : il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Comment une telle beauté pouvait-elle aller de paire avec tant de rancœur et de haine?

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes finalement venue ? Je ne m'y attendais plus.

Le jeune homme avait ouvert ses yeux verts et les dirigeait à présent sur son visiteur.

- Je pensais que vous dormiez.

- Je sommeillais, c'est tout. Vous venez finir votre basse besogne et m'achever ?

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Loki, rétorqua Hayate. Désormais, vous imaginez ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque vous m'avez rendu visite, après ma blessure suite à vos _légers_ emportements… Les guérisseurs vous disent hors de danger. Et cessez de me rendre coupable de vos actes : ce n'est pas moi qui tenais le poignard, que je sache.

- Mais vous avez provoqué mon geste.

- Comptez-vous faire un tel chantage au suicide à chaque femme qui croisera votre route ?

- Pas chaque femme. Seulement à vous, puisque je n'aime que vous.

Difficile de rester de marbre face à de tels propos. Mais après tout, Loki n'était pas réputé pour sa langue enjôleuse et bien pendue en vain.

- Pourquoi ne venir me voir que maintenant ? reprit-il. C'est Mère qui vous l'a ordonné, j'en suis convaincu.

- J'ai mes raisons d'être ici… La Reine me l'a seulement conseillé. Elle m'a dit que cela vous ferait sans doute plaisir.

- Ah, ces femmes qui vous brisent le cœur, puis tâchent de vous « faire plaisir » une fois que le mal est fait… ironisa Loki.

- Je peux repartir, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, restez. Vous savez très bien à quel point j'apprécie votre compagnie.

- Au vu de certains de vos agissements, il m'arrive parfois d'en douter.

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

- Soit. Vous voulez que je me répande en excuses ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du mal. J'étais fou à l'idée que mon frère parvienne à vous éloigner de moi. Thor a toujours été le favori de Père, je ne le sais que trop bien; il cédait à ses moindres caprices quand nous étions plus jeunes, parfois à mon détriment…

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Mais vous n'êtes plus un enfant, maintenant.

- Thor a eu nombre de conquêtes, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu amoureux. Quand je vous ai rencontré, c'était la première fois que j'avais quelque chose de plus que lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu: une certaine complicité avec une femme. J'ai craint qu'il ne vous dérobe – je le crains toujours, d'ailleurs.

- Loki, je suis un être humain. Pas un objet. On peut voler quelque chose, mais pas quelqu'un.

- Pas quand on est un dieu, soupira son interlocuteur.

Le silence se fit. Hayate se demandait ce que Loki entendait par là, lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole :

- J'ai réfléchi à votre discours, juste avant mon… Incident. Vous étiez cruelle, mais peut-être aviez-vous raison : tout ceci est allé trop loin. Nous ne sommes sans doute pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Cette affirmation lui étant douloureuse, Hayate fut toutefois soulagée du bon sens de son élève : il avait enfin retrouvé la raison.

- Oui, toute cette mascarade n'a que trop duré, ajouta-t-il : nous ne pourrons jamais nous aimer purement et simplement. Nous devrions probablement nous arrêter là.

- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, mon prince, répondit Hayate, le cœur plus léger. J'organiserai mon départ au plus vite.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Le ton de Loki se fit tranchant.

- Mais pour quitter Asgard et retourner chez moi, bien sûr. Ne plus nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ce que vous suggériez ?

Loki avait détourné son regard d'elle, fixant le plafond face à lui d'une mimique désintéressée. Il gloussa.

- Oh, Hayate… Mais il est absolument hors de question que vous partiez où que ce soit.

La jeune femme se figea.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a pourtant rien à comprendre : je refuse que vous quittiez Asgard. Vous vous êtes engagée à me servir de précepteur, à vous d'honorer ce contrat.

- Loki, vous venez de dire –

- _Monseigneur_ Loki, rectifia ce dernier. Si votre cœur ne m'appartient plus, je le regrette infiniment; mais à défaut de votre cœur, je peux avoir votre corps, et il restera ici, à Asgard, aussi longtemps que je le déciderai.

Hayate, sous le choc, se sentit soudain bouillir de rage.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits sur vous, répondit Loki d'un ton serein. Vous n'êtes qu'une mortelle tandis que je suis votre Dieu, ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Et quel piètre dieu vous faites ! »

Une porte claqua violemment; Hayate venait de quitter la pièce. Loki, à présent seul, émit un petit rire avant de se tortiller entre ses draps pour retrouver le repos, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.


	6. La vérité

« Demoiselle Synnove, Monseigneur Loki vous demande…

- Eh bien, il peut s'asseoir dessus : je ne viendrai pas le rejoindre.

La servante de Loki la regarda d'un air hébétée. Hayate, enfoncée dans son fauteuil le plus confortable, n'avait même pas quitté son roman du regard pour le lui dire. Elle semblait calme et résolue, mais sa voix trahissait une colère évidente.

- Mais, Demoiselle-

- M'avez-vous entendue ? Je refuse de vous accompagner.

- T-Très bien », bégaya la domestique, abasourdie.

Elle referma la porte en silence, laissant Hayate seule avec ses pensées. Ce soir-là, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus rejoindre Loki à chacun de ses claquements de doigt, la nuit venue.

« Contrairement à ce qu'il semble penser, je ne suis pas son petit chien », fulminait le professeur, se remémorant leur discussion agitée lorsqu'elle était venue rendre visite à un Loki affaibli. Quelques semaines plus tard, il se portait comme un charme et se montrait plus courtois et souriant que jamais auprès de quiconque; à Asgard, chacun avait peine à croire qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours quelques temps plus tôt. Toutefois, sur les supplications de Frigga, qui craignait de surmener son cadet, les cours que lui dispensait Hayate étaient suspendus pour quelques jours, le temps pour Loki de reprendre des forces supplémentaires. Les deux amants ne s'étaient croisés que furtivement, pour échanger quelques banalités d'usage. Toute proximité entre eux devenait difficile, d'autant que Loki était perpétuellement entouré d'un cour, sans doute pour limiter les risques d'une prochaine tentative de suicide : une autre initiative de sa mère, sans doute. Hayate ne s'en plaignait guère : moins elle passait de temps avec Loki, mieux elle s'en portait. L'inverse n'était pourtant pas réciproque, puisqu'il la réclamait dans son lit. Mais ce soir était un soir de trop.

Sans crier gare, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Loki, dans son habituel costume sombre. Hayate, refermant son roman, ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure : sa présence chez elle suite à un refus de sa part n'avait rien de surprenant.

« Ne soyez pas timide, faites donc comme chez vous, ironisa Hayate en quittant son fauteuil.

- Me dit-elle, venant tout juste de contester les ordres de son prince… lui rétorqua Loki dans un sourire. Vous ne semblez pas souffrante, alors pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ?

- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Loki feignit un grand étonnement, faisant la moue.

- Oh, je vois… Je devrais donc vous laisser seule, sans doute.

- Et vous teniez absolument à vous déplacer en personne pour vous contenter de ça ?

- Ne soyez pas si provocante, rétorqua Loki de sa voix douce, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes sur la défensive…

- Et je n'aime pas quand vous faites irruption chez moi à une heure si tardive. Je vous demanderai de sortir, exigea Hayate de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Elle n'était pas très optimiste quant à ses chances de réussite, mais refusait de lui céder sans tenter lui résister.

Il émit un petit rire fluté.

- Oh, c'est vous qui donnez les ordres ce soir ? Vous êtes adorable.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact suave et familier fit perdre quelques instants ses esprits à la jeune femme, mais elle finit par retrouver ses esprits pour trouver la force de le repousser.

- Monseigneur, je vous en prie…

Elle s'étonna de sa propre voix, devenue faible, presque suppliante.

- Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, c'était plutôt vous qui vous jetiez sur moi. Et maintenant…

- Maintenant, certaines choses ont changé.

- En quoi ? s'écria Loki, perdant patience. Mes marques sur votre corps cicatriseront un jour, de même que les plaies sur mon bras. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est votre comportement envers moi!

Lui faire entendre raison était impossible, elle le savait. Dans un élan de désespoir, Hayate voulut le fuir, mais sa main se referma sur son avant-bras avant qu'elle ait pu franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

- Lâchez-moi ! glapit Hayate, la peur au ventre.

- Je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Pas ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas votre marionnette, Loki. Vous n'avez pas à me diriger comme un pion. Être mortelle ne fait pas de moi votre esclave !

Sans bien savoir comment, elle parvint à rompre son étreinte et se précipita vers le couloir principal; si elle parvenait à alerter les gardes qu'un intrus avait pénétré dans sa chambre, elle serait en sécurité pour cette nuit. Loki n'était pas assez idiot pour se faire avoir par de vulgaires veilleurs, mais n'oserait probablement pas tenter de forcer à nouveau sa porte si celle-ci était sévèrement surveillée après avoir donné l'alerte.

Soudain, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle, comme un liquide glacé parcourant progressivement tous ses membres, et elle ne fut plus en mesure de bouger le moindre muscle de son corps. Elle reconnut la démarche tranquille de Loki derrière elle, mais ses inquiétudes s'étaient désormais dirigées vers cette subite paralysie.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? gémit-elle.

Excepté son visage, elle était incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Rien d'anormal, je vous ai simplement envoûtée, répondit Loki d'un ton neutre, désormais face à elle, une étrange lueur bleutée irradiant des extrémités de ses doigts.

- Vous êtes capable d'envoûtement ? Je n'en savais rien !

- Il y a encore tant de choses que vous ne savez pas, Hayate…

- Vous comptez me punir ? Si c'est le cas, faites donc, et n'en parlons plus, se résigna Hayate.

- L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, je le reconnais, s'amusa Loki. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser… Sauf, bien sûr, si vous y tenez.

- Dans ce cas, levez le sort immédiatement.

- Je suis désolée, ma douce… Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas plus docile envers votre prince », rétorqua le jeune homme, la saisissant à la taille pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Quelle drôle de sensation… Ses articulations n'étaient nullement figées, et répondaient parfaitement aux gestes de Loki, mais elle n'avait plus le monde contrôle sur son corps, comme endormi.

Avec précaution, le brun la déposa sur son lit avant de l'observer longuement. Il n'y avait aucune haine apparente dans les traits de son visage, mais Hayate était bien placée pour savoir que Loki était un expert du mensonge et autres manipulations. Ceci fait, il se plaça à califourchon sur son corps et appliqua ses lèvres contre son cou, tout en lui ôtant lentement sa tenue. Une fois nue, il entreprit alors de caresser chaque zone érogène de son corps avec une infinie douceur. Peut-être Hayate aurait-elle finit par s'abandonner lâchement aux plaisirs de la luxure sous ses doigts experts, mais là encore, son corps ankylosé lui faisait défaut. Loki poussa alors un léger râle et retira son costume, révélant sa virilité durcie. Après quelques caresses supplémentaires, il finit enfin par écarter ses cuisses pour la pénétrer. C'était une sensation des plus singulières pour Hayate : elle voyait le corps de Loki onduler contre le sien, sans pour autant ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était ni douloureux, ni agréable : elle avait l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice, témoin des ébats de Loki avec un corps autre que le sien. A sa merci, elle eut tout le loisir d'observer le torse glabre et laiteux de son amant, ainsi que son visage qui se contractait sous l'effort et le plaisir. Ses va-et-vient s'intensifièrent, et il se répandit finalement en elle dans un long soupir de satisfaction. Il reprit son souffle avant de libérer, d'un claquement de doigts, Hayate de l'emprise de son sort, qui retrouva avec soulagement l'usage de ses membres. Légèrement hébétée par une telle expérience, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

« Ai-je également figé votre langue ? » s'amusa Loki, avant de quitter son chevet.

X

Le soleil argardien était particulièrement accablant, cet après-midi là; Hayate se sentait cuire, étouffant entre ses quatre murs, la rendant nauséeuse. Elle se décida à profiter un peu de l'extérieur, et notamment de l'immense jardin du palais, rarement fréquenté à cette heure. Sa lecture du moment sous le bras, elle avait repéré un banc situé à l'ombre sur lequel elle s'était installée pour lire à son aise, une léger brise emmêlant ses cheveux. « Au diable les clichés, songea-t-elle : quel bonheur de profiter ainsi de la verdure et du chant des oiseaux ! » Elle ne regretterait pas ces journées entières prostrée volontairement à l'intérieur, stagnant dans l'air moite de son petit salon. L'hiver avait été rude à Asgard, et le début du printemps était des plus appréciables pour tous.

Elle était ainsi occupée lorsqu'elle distingua au loin des bruits de pas. Quelques instants après, une forme massive se figeait face à elle.

« Demoiselle Synnove ?

Hayate releva la tête, distinguant la chevelure blonde du dieu de la foudre.

Bonjour, Monseigneur Thor, le salua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Elle était excellente humeur; lui, en revanche, semblait pour le moins préoccupé.

- Vous semblez bien soucieux, constata-t-elle. Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit ?

- Peut-être, en effet, répondit Thor, prenant place à ses côtés.

La brusque proximité de Thor la mit subitement mal à l'aise; elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de leur dernier tête-à-tête, ainsi que des agissements de Loki lorsqu'il avait découvert cette entrevue.

- Comment se porte mon frère ?

- Vous devez le savoir mieux que moi : il s'est parfaitement rétabli et se montre aussi courtois que discret, comme à son habitude.

- A vrai dire, je me demandais plutôt la façon dont il se comportait… Envers vous.

Un léger tressaillement parcourut l'échine de l'enseignante : pouvait-il savoir… ?

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Monseigneur.

Inutile de dévoiler bêtement ses cartes : autant jouer les idiotes dans l'immédiat.

- N'a-t-il jamais, disons… Manifesté certains égards pour vous ?

- Quel genre d'égards ?

- Oh, ne jouez pas les innocentes, s'emporta Thor. Les mêmes égards que j'ai manifestés pour vous.

- Le prince Loki ne m'a fait aucune proposition obscène avant de m'entraîner dans des souterrains coupés d'Asgard pour se montrer des plus entreprenants envers ma personne, si c'est ce que vous insinuez, répliqua sèchement Hayate.

- Vous, les femmes, vous êtes tellement rancunières, soupira Thor. Je me suis déjà excusé à ce sujet et m'en excuse encore aujourd'hui, si cela est nécessaire. Mais si je me tourne vers vous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je suis préoccupé par l'état de mon frère. Personne n'a réussi à faire la lumière sur ce qui passé ce matin-là, lorsque Loki, s'est – il grimaça – ouvert. Les guérisseurs m'ont certifié que le couteau avait tranché de telle manière qu'il était impossible que vous soyez la responsable : sa trajectoire était bien guidée de la main de Loki lui-même.

- Vous m'avez soupçonnée ? s'exclama Hayate, indignée.

- Nous l'avons tous fait : Loki n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre tendance suicidaire jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, c'est un fait : il a bel et bien tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de savoir pourquoi, afin que plus jamais un tel drame ne se reproduise sur mon petit frère.

Le dieu blond la fixa du regard, attendant probablement des aveux de sa part.

- Votre mère m'avait déjà visitée pour les mêmes raisons que les vôtres, et je vous répondrai la même chose qu'à elle : je ne sais rien de plus que vous, lui répondit Hayate. Loki est mon élève et je suis son professeur : nos relations sont strictement professionnelles.

- Strictement professionnelles, vraiment ?

Ses yeux bleus se firent accusateurs. Pas de doute, il savait quelque chose.

- Très bien, Demoiselle Synnove. Puisque vous refusez de dire la vérité, je vais la dire à votre place : Loki s'est déclaré à vous, et vous l'avez rejeté et injurié.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, grinça Thor. Vous vous êtes refusée à lui de la façon la plus abrupte possible, vous riant de sa faiblesse, prétextant un manque d'attirance à son égard de par son physique « décharné », le jugeant comme un prince « de seconde classe ». Vous l'avez humilié et avili.

Hayate peinait à croire ce qu'elle entendait. D'où sortait ce scénario rocambolesque ?

- Mais enfin-

- …Mais même si je trouve votre manque de diplomatie et de sensibilité peu flatteur, voire même franchement cruel, poursuivit le blond, rien ne vous obligeait à céder à ses avances et je respecte votre décision. Ce que je comprends moins, en revanche, ce sont vos minauderies lorsque vous avez essayé de me faire croire – avec succès, je dois l'admettre – à votre prétendue attirance pour Loki. Peut-être que cela vous amuse, d'user de vos charmes pour torturer mon pauvre frère avec ses sentiments. Mais vous semblez oublier que vous n'avez pas n'importe quel élève entre les mains : il s'agit du dieu Loki, fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard. Vous risquez très gros en vous mettant à dos la famille royale. Alors, à présent, je vous le demande une bonne fois pour toute, Demoiselle Synnove : qu'essayez-vous de me cacher ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère pour le plonger dans une telle détresse ?

Hayate eut un rire jaune.

- Et ce petit scénario sort fraîchement de la bouche de Loki, je suppose ?

- Parce que vous oseriez le contester? s'écria Thor. Lorsque vous vous délassiez sans honte pendant que Loki oscillait entre la vie et la mort par votre faute, j'étais à ses côtés nuit et jour. Je l'ai veillé comme un enfant. Et puis, lorsqu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, je l'ai assailli de questions : quel était son mal ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce geste désespéré ? Au départ, bien sûr, il restait prostré dans son mutisme, honteux. Puis, finalement, il s'est confié à moi. Il m'a tout raconté : ses tentatives désespérées pour attirer votre attention, ses aveux maladroits, votre dédain et vos mots méprisants… Sous vos airs de sainte-nitouche, vous êtes une véritable vipère. Quelle déception. Et dire que ma mère semble vous porter dans son cœur… Mais ne croyez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte. Si Loki souhaite vous protéger, ce ne sera pas mon cas. Je ferai en sorte de-

- Assez.

Le ton d'Hayate était glacial. Surpris, Thor s'interrompit.

- N'était-ce pas vous qui réclamiez à voir ma morsure, quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque j'étais encore alitée ? reprit-elle, plus posée.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec notre discussion actuelle, s'impatienta Thor.

La jeune femme quitta le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient tous deux eux assis et se plaça devant le dieux blond, lui tournant le dos. Elle inspecta les environs du regard: ils étaient seuls. Faisant fi de sa pudeur, Hayate retroussa alors sa longue tunique, lui révélant ses fesses rebondies et le bas de son dos, sur lequel était encore gravée l'abominable signature de Loki. La blessure avait commencé à doucement se cicatriser, mais d'épaisses croûtes s'étaient formées le long des plaies boursouflées, gardant la forme des lettres incrustées dans sa chair. Impossible pour Thor de ne pas y distinguer nettement le nom de son frère de là où il se situait.

- Au contraire, conclut Hayate, c'est là tout le sujet de notre discussion. »

* * *

_Ça se termine, le dernier chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine. Merci pour vos reviews!_


	7. Cartes sur table

_Le dernier chapitre arrive un peu en retard, je suis désolée! J'étais vraiment débordée le w-e dernier..._

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Après un long silence, le dieu du tonnerre avait finalement lâché ces quelques mots. Hayate fit retomber sa tunique le long de ses jambes avant de se tourner vers lui. Thor n'était pas fin stratège, et on pouvait facilement lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. A cet instant précis, elle ne lui avait jamais vu une mine aussi déconfite, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle aurait probablement ri de sa mine éberluée.

« Hayate… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Cette inscription sur votre corps…

- Ces cicatrices, lui répondit-elle sombrement, ce sont les marques d'affection de votre pauvre petit frère rejeté. »

Elle lui raconta tout sans rien omettre : les avances de Loki auxquelles elle avait rapidement cédé, sa tendresse à son égard, puis l'épisode du banquet et sa possessivité excessive, son tête-à-tête avec Thor qui avait provoqué la fureur du dieu et les stigmates qu'il lui avait infligés dans un accès de rage; enfin, son écart et sa propre froideur vis-à-vis de son élève, qui avait alors tenté de s'ouvrir les veines devant elle. Faire ressurgir tous ces évènements enfouis en elle lui était moins pénibles qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en réalité, elle éprouvait même un certain soulagement à ne plus être seule à porter ce lourd fardeau, quand bien même son interlocuteur était le frère de son bourreau.

Après qu'elle eut achevé son récit, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, n'osant plus se dévisager. Thor avait placé sa tête entre ses larges mains, massant ses tempes visiblement douloureuses.

« Quand je réclamais des révélations de votre part, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais qu'en penser… J'aimerais mieux croire mon frère et vous expulser d'Asgard avec perte et fracas. Mais cette abominable signature… Ça bouleverse tout. Il m'a dupé, moi, son propre frère...

- Ce n'est pas le dieu du mensonge pour rien, vous savez.

Thor émit un rire sans joie.

- Et vous n'avez jamais songé à dénoncer ses agissements ? Vos cicatrices auraient parlé pour vous.

Hayate hésita. Elle aurait pu, après tout. Même partiale, la justice asgardienne n'aurait pu les nier.

- Je ne sais pas… Il répétait qu'il était un dieu - _mon_ dieu. Que je lui appartenais. Quelque part, je crois qu'il me manipulait comme une poupée de chiffon depuis le début, avoua tristement Hayate. Il m'avait convaincu que je lui étais dévouée, corps et âme. J'étais sous son contrôle…

L'admettre enfin lui faisait un drôle d'effet : cela ne changeait rien à sa situation, bien entendu, mais elle se sentait curieusement plus lucide. Thor posa une main maladroite sur son épaule :

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Loki sait se montrer très manipulateur... Mais maintenant, il faut vous libérer de son emprise et tout révéler.

Hayate releva brusquement la tête, le dévisageant:

- Vous plaisantez ?

- En ai-je l'air ? Loki est mon frère et un prince, mais ses agissements sont inacceptables et il doit être puni en conséquence. S'il est capable d'aller aussi loin pour son professeur particulier… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand il prendra véritablement le pouvoir. Loki est formé pour diriger le royaume, et se montrer aussi fourbe et cruel est dangereux pour l'avenir d'Asgard.

Hayate eut un petit sourire triste :

- Je ne peux pas le dénoncer. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, c'est que Loki est rancunier. Si une simple mortelle comme moi parvient à le faire plonger, il me retrouvera pour me le faire payer, un jour ou l'autre.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, concéda Thor, mais vous ne tenez tout de même pas à rester indéfiniment dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cette solution n'est pas la bonne. Je refuse de prendre des risques inconsidérés et de vivre dans la peur d'être traquée. De plus, rien ne m'assure la sentence de la cour : je doute qu'un prince soit emprisonné à vie pour avoir un peu trop brusqué l'un de ses sujets. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas que de moi…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Thor, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle porta une main à son ventre.

- Disons que je porte quelqu'un », avoua-t-elle simplement.

X

Comme chaque soir, Loki avait fait réclamer son professeur à ses côtés. Il espérait ne pas avoir à se déplacer en personne comme il l'avait fait la veille ce genre de petite mascarade était tolérable, presque amusant une fois, mais pas deux. Aussi, lorsque la servante qu'il avait fait envoyer pour elle revint une nouvelle fois bredouille, il s'en irrita.

« Refuse-t-elle encore mes ordres ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il n'était pas d'humeur joueuse, ce soir-là. Hayate avait tout intérêt à obtempérer rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas être punie en conséquence.

- Je n'ai pas eu à le lui demander, mon Prince, répondit la servante d'une voix hésitante. Elle n'était pas dans ses appartements…

Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Hayate n'était pas du genre à se balader dans le palais à une heure si tardive… Elle n'était même pas du genre à se balader tout court.

- Alors, cherchez-la. Elle doit bien être quelque part.

Une bonne heure de fouille plus tard, Hayate était pourtant introuvable : rien dans la bibliothèque, dans les cuisines, ni dans la salle commune. Loki s'impatienta : se cachait-elle de lui ?

- Mon Prince, risqua sa servante, j'ai également fouillé les jardins… Aucun garde de la relève de nuit ne l'a aperçue. Il n'y a rien, Demoiselle Synnove n'est nulle part.

- Elle ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisée ! hurla le brun, de plus en plus hargneux. Est-ce donc trop vous demander, humaine, de servir au mieux votre dieu et prince?

La pauvre femme se recroquevilla, effrayée.

- Peut-être, risqua-t-elle, a-t-elle été réclamée chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il se figea. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait faire appel à ses services au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Très bien. Faites fouiller les chambres de tous les seigneurs logés dans l'enceinte du palais.

La servante bégaya :

- M-Monseigneur… Vous savez bien que ce ne serait pas r-raisonnable… Jamais ils ne tolèreront… Réveillés en pleine nuit… Ils se plaindront à votre père… P-pour une simple femme…

Loki s'apprêtait à lui aboyer de se taire, quand une idée – une supposition inconcevable – lui traversa l'esprit.

- Thor, maugréa-t-il.

Le prince bouscula sans un mot sa domestique et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son aîné, furibond. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Personne d'autre que son frère ne convoquerait Hayate à sa place.

La porte du prince blond était surveillée, tout comme la sienne, par deux colosses à la mine patibulaire. Sans attendre, Loki leur intima de lui céder le passage.

- Monseigneur Thor est occupé, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Et je sais très bien à quoi, grinça le prince cadet. Faites-moi entrer, c'est un ordre.

- Monseigneur Thor a demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. »

Pris d'une rage subite, il projeta violemment les gardes contre le plafond à l'aide de sa magie avant de les laisser retomber lourdement contre le sol, dans un immense fracas. Il ouvrit alors la porte massive à la volée et s'introduisit à grands pas jusque dans la luxueuse chambre du dieu de la foudre qui, nu dans son immense lit royal, s'occupait à satisfaire au mieux sa nouvelle amante. Tous deux n'avaient manifestement pas prêté attention au raffut des gardes neutralisés. En quelques enjambées, il les rejoignit et empoigna violemment la chevelure de la jeune femme, la tirant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui. Celle-ci hurla de surprise et de douleur, découvrant ainsi son visage : il s'agissait de la femme d'un des hauts magistrats d'Asgard qui, reconnaissant Loki, visiblement hors de lui, poussa un nouveau cri perçant avant de se rhabiller en toute hâte.

« Allons, restez encore un peu, ma chère ! implora Thor. Nous n'avions pas terminé…

Elle lui lança une œillade assassine avant de quitter les lieux, sa longue robe de travers, non sans un dernier regard effrayé vers Loki.

- A quoi joues-tu, Thor ? cracha le prince brun.

- Je peux te retourner la question, mon frère… Pourquoi avoir grossièrement interrompu ma partie de jambes en l'air ? Oh, et tant que j'y suis, poursuivit-il d'un ton acide, pourquoi m'avoir éhontément menti quant à ta relation avec Demoiselle Synnove en te faisant passer pour victime, quand tu abusais de ton statut et la malmenais sans honte?

Loki frémit : elle avait donc osé tout avouer à lui, son frère ?

- Dire que tu accordes plus de crédit aux élucubrations de cette mortelle dérangée qu'à ta propre famille… Quelle déception.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un de décevant ici, c'est toi, Loki. Ta cruauté et ton hypocrisie me dépassent. Comment peux-tu envisager un seul instant de diriger le royaume si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler tes pulsions les plus néfastes ?

Il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille; si Hayate n'était pas ici avec lui, où pouvait-elle donc bien être ?

- Où l'as-tu…

- Elle est partie, mon frère. C'est terminé. Tu ne la retrouveras pas. »

Loki resta hébété quelques instants après avoir reçu cette information. D'ordinaire, il aurait contesté, assuré qu'il mentait, que son frère n'était qu'un affabulateur, mais Thor mentait bien mal. Or, ce soir-là, son regard était franc et direct, et une petite voix au fond de sa conscience lui conseillait de rendre les armes. Peu lui importait de savoir où et comment elle était partie, le fait est qu'il était maintenant seul. Tout seul,_ tellement_ seul...

Le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, le prince brun se redressa précautionneusement et, pulvérisant le mobilier qui obstruait son passage, quitta lentement la chambre royale, les épaules basses.

« _C'est terminé…_ »

X

_Quelques heures auparavant :_

« Par Odin, vous voyagez léger !

Hayate l'avait rejoint, comme ils l'avaient convenu, près du Bifröst, après avoir réuni à la hâte quelques-unes de ses affaires.

- Je n'ai pas emporté mes toilettes; là où je me rends, elles ne me seront d'aucune utilité. J'ai simplement pris avec moi les ouvrages auxquels je suis le plus attachée.

- On ne vous changera pas, on dirait, constata Thor en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais son attitude trahissait une certaine appréhension.

- Loki est occupé avec des sénateurs venus d'Álfheim pour un bon moment, la rassura Thor. Il ne nous dérangera pas.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à votre destination ?

- Je pense opter pour Midgard. Je me suis souvent penchée sur leur culture et l'ai toujours trouvée des plus fascinantes. J'avais prévu de m'y rendre un jour ou l'autre pour l'étudier de plus près, mais on dirait que ce jour est arrivé plus tôt que prévu… Et puis, poursuivit Hayate, la morphologie midgardienne est similaire à la nôtre : pas besoin de me faire pousser les oreilles en pointe ou de teindre ma peau en bleu. Quand j'aurai abandonné mes tuniques pour leur costume traditionnel, je devrais passer inaperçue.

- Les midgardiens ont des costumes traditionnels ? s'étonna Thor.

- Les midgardiens de classe moyenne portent des « djinz » et des « ticheurt ». Ça n'a pas l'air très confortable, mais je devrai m'en accommoder… Et puis, les femmes peuvent également porter des robes, même très courtes. Ce sera amusant.

- Alors, que la chance vous sourie, l'encouragea Thor.

- Je regrette de quitter Asgard comme une voleuse, sans même faire mes adieux à la Reine…

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je le crains. Loki ne vous laissera jamais partir, et attendre serait inutile : ici, vous êtes à la merci de mon frère et de ses caprices les plus cruels. Il vous faut penser à protéger votre héritier.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, acquiesça Hayate. Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit, hésitante:

- Vous savez… Je suis heureuse et soulagée de savoir que le futur Roi d'Asgard est pétri d'humanité. Vous serez un monarque bon et juste, j'en ai la certitude... Je vous dois mon salut et j'aurai une dette éternelle envers vous.

- Mes pensées vous accompagnent, Dem-… Dame Synnove.

- Adieu, Prince Thor. »

Le dieu de la foudre adressa un bref hochement de tête à Heimdall, qui ouvrit le Bifröst. Après un dernier regard vers Asgard, la jeune femme s'engagea sur le chemin de l'arc-en-ciel pour y disparaître progressivement.

« Heimdall… Ai-je eu raison de la pousser à partir au plus vite?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre acte était raisonné ?

- Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait à subir la tyrannie d'un autre, mortel ou non.

Le gardien du Bifröst sourit :

- Alors, vous avez votre réponse, mon Prince. »

X

* * *

_Et voilà, **fic complète!** C'est la première fois que j'en écris une aussi longue, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je n'exclus pas la possibilité de faire une suite à cette fic, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... J'ai également en tête un projet de fiction à univers alternatif avec tous les Avengers cette fois-ci, mais il faut vraiment que je me dégage plus de temps pour écrire tout ça. Bref! Merci beaucoup pour vos follows et reviews (notamment Claguen, Angie, Blackheart Love, Black Rose et toutes les autres...), c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire!_


End file.
